We Needn't Speak Of It
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: A bit of Bromance.


**A/N A bit of Bromance inspired by the Bates family picture and a conversation on Facebook.**

John Bates, valet to the Earl of Grantham, was looking for his employer. If he didn't get him up to his dressing room soon, he would miss the dinner gong and John had no intention of being the one at the mercy of Mrs. Patmore's wrath.

He had looked in all of the usual places except one, the nursery, and he made his way there now. Despite how much he complained about being called 'Donk', the Earl doted on his grandchildren and could often be found stealing his way into their playroom to spend an extra moment with them in the late afternoon. Often giving Nanny West and extra few moments to fetch her supper or enjoy a cup of tea on her own. John was tempted to tease the Earl about this behavior but realized it wouldn't be quite fair considering how often he or Anna, or both, could be found there as well.

As John approached the nursery, he began to smirk as he could hear the Earl's voice carrying into the hallway, though he could not yet make out the words. He was prepared to give his employer a slight scolding, expecting to see him on the floor with Sybbie, George, and Marigold playing some board game. John was _not_ prepared for what he actually saw when he stepped unnoticed into the doorway.

The various 'Crawley' children _were_ on the floor playing with cars and dolls. The youngest Talbot was in his crib happily chewing on a wooden block. And the Earl, well, the Earl was pacing the room holding, not a Crawley, but none other than John's own son Robbie in his arms. The child, fingers in his mouth and drooling something fierce, was being consoled and bounced up and down on Lord Grantham's shoulder.

"Now, now Robbie," the Earl cooed, "No need for tears. What have you to cry about? You have full run of this lovely nursery, every toy you could possibly want to play with, and it's just about time for your tea."

He had the child's attention now and continued softly, "Not to mention that you have the finest mummy and daddy any boy could ask for. Don't tell anyone, but your daddy is the best man I know. I don't know what I would have done without him all these years. He always seems to turn up exactly when I need him and I know he'll do the same for you. I've never met anyone more trustworthy than your father. Nor honorable. In fact, your daddy…"

The child pulled the Earl's hair and while untangling it, Robert continued, "Yes, Robbie, your daddy saved my life and I will always be grateful. So don't worry lad, you, your mummy and your daddy will never have to worry about the future. We…"

John couldn't listen to anymore. He was already having a hard time maintaining his composer and he certainly didn't want Lord Grantham to find him a disheveled mess. He stepped back into the hallway and called, "M'Lord? Are you there?"

When John re-entered the room, the Earl was looking sheepishly toward the door, still holding little Robbie Bates in his arms.

"Looks as though you've caught me," he grinned, "Children, say hello to Mr. Bates."

"Hello Mr. Bates," the Crawley children rose to their feet and chimed together.

John acknowledged the children but he wasn't sure what to say to the Earl. He felt grateful, embarrassed, and...he didn't quite know how he felt… "It's almost time for the gong M'Lord. We'd best get going if you're to be down for dinner on time."

"Quite right Bates," Robert answered crisply, handing the now gleeful child over to his father and taking the dinner jacket the valet carried, "Can you stay with the children until Nanny gets back? It should only be a moment or two now. It will give you a bit of time to spend with your son. I'm perfectly capable of getting myself undressed. You can come along to make me look presentable when she returns."

"You'll have a bit of extra work I'm afraid. I seem to have a rather large quantity of drool on my shoulder."

John took his tie out of his son's mouth, "I'm very sorry M'Lord. I think he's teething."

"I dare say," Lord Grantham smiled. He kissed and patted each of his grandchildren in turn and ruffled Robbie's hair on the way by. When he reached the doorway, he was stopped by his valet's voice.

"Your Lordship. About…"

The Earl turned toward his friend with a soft look in his eyes, "I'm sorry Bates, no time to talk now. As you say, I can't afford to miss the dinner gong."

John had worked for the Earl for many years. He could read him like a book. So he knew what Robert was really saying was "_I know you heard what I said. But we needn't speak of it. Not now. Not ever._"


End file.
